Dancing in the dark
by PeacockF
Summary: Sequel to my previous fanfic "I'm here for you". Pure K/A fluff.


I'm posting this mini-fic to celebrate S. Valentine's Day. My English is still a little rough and for this I apologize.

This is a songfic inspired by the beautiful song "Ballando al buio" (translated: "Dancing in the dark"), played and owned by the Italian band _Stadio_ (check on youtube for more info). I don't own the song, but the translated lyrics are entirely mine.

It's my very first and authentic songfic: I hope to not disappoint you.

The story has been written as a continuation of my previous fanfic "I'm here for you": to understand this better, I suggest to read also the previous one.

K/A obviously, forever. Pure K/A fluff. One-shot.

I don't own Voltron, I make no money by writing this, I simply write what I love.

.

* * *

><p>Keith POV is in plain font style.<p>

_Allura POV is in italic font style._

**Words of the song – my translation - are in bold font style (between brackets original lyrics)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

K:

Here I am. At last I came out of the shadows where I've been hiding all this time. I only now realize that I was hiding my true presence in the world, my true self, from time immemorial. It was you that called to me, and I could not resist...

I tried for so long to deny what I feel for you, to deny what there is between us... but I gave myself away. WE betrayed ourselves. Our eyes revealed our true feelings.

Our eyes... that even in the crowd have never been able to avoid looking for the other's: they have always kept watching over each other and secretly cast fleeting glances, only because they couldn't get along without the view of the other... unable to deny themselves the object of their deepest desire.

My eyes... my eyes just can't get enough of you. If they could, they would devour you. And even now, while I slowly approach you and our destiny, I can't take my eyes off your face.

Your beautiful face. Every time I look at you, I thank heavens for giving me the grace to contemplate, in this life, so much beauty. The beauty that shines from your inner being and your outward appearance is almost unreal. For this reason I say that you're an angel... my angel. Yes, because even if we never said a word, I know that part of you, of this beauty of yours, is for me.

I assure you that I'd be happy, and I would consider priceless treasure, even the mere your friendship. But every time our eyes met, our souls touched, too. And our souls recognized each other and understood... and they knew: they belong to each other. Always and forever. And now that I'm in front of you, I know there's nothing more to say... because we have already said everything.

With no more fear, my eyes still locked to yours, I grab the hand that you keep leant upon the terrace's parapet and I lift it up to my mouth. While you hold your breath and perhaps even the solitary tear that tries to fall off your eyes, I gently kiss the soft and white skin of your hand's palm, to show you that this wandering soul is finally arrived at the destination of his pilgrimage, to worship his goddess.

Just a simple, perhaps trivial, word - just to tell you that I'm here, in the end - slips through my lips: "Hi".

.

_A:_

_"Hi". I reply. But it's not a real greeting: it's just a sigh, of relief... because you have finally come. For too long a time I've waited for you. But it had to pass, all this time, so that we eventually defeated the fear that held us back, and prevented us from throw ourselves in each other's arms. _

_Now your lips on my hand are such a comfort. I know you've realized, too... that you cannot deny anymore - like me on the other hand - what we feel for each other. _

_While my hand slides, along with yours, on your chest, my body becomes like water, and languidly moves of its own volition toward you. With my left hand I reach for your face. I don't know where all this bravery came from, but it's a few minutes now that my head had stopped thinking. I see only you and the beautiful and strong features of your face. And I know that I want to touch you, allow my greedy hands to meet your skin and feel it. _

_And so the tips of my fingers start caressing you. _

_You close your eyes and hold your breath. And so do I. And it is as if an electric shock had passed between us. But I don't walk away from you, and you don't push me back. On the contrary... your arms come closer to mine, your hands slide up to my shoulders and then down my back and pull me towards you. We have never been so close before, but this intimacy does not intimidate us. And it's as if it was already a part of us: it's always been there, from the very first moment we met, but only now, finally, it's been revealed._

_My fingers slide lightly on the skin of your slightly stubbly face; they walk the line of your cheekbones and your jaw, caressing your eyelids and touching your lips... that are so soft and smooth. And all my thoughts focus on them, on what I could feel, if only I dared to touch them with mine. I do not sense anymore the earth beneath my feet, nor the cold air on my face. I just feel your hot breaths coming out more and more rushed, and the flame in your heart, throbbing, with mine, in the chest. _

_On this night, lit only by the pale light of the full moon, on this terrace, witness for years of our silent meetings, we finally met. _

_While your arms hold me even tighter to you and mine wrap around your neck, what separates our faces now, is just my whisper: "Dance with me."_

_._

K:

There is no music to head our steps. What moves us is only the beating of our hearts and the quiver of every single cell of our bodies, and our caresses, that we exchange slowly but eagerly, me with my hands on your back and hips, you with your fingers through my hair and over my nape and neck; and with every gesture we cling ever more desperately to one another.

I never thought I could ever feel in my life a sentiment so deep, and satisfying.

So this is... love?

With you in my arms, I feel there's nothing else I need anymore. Those that were my fears, now look just like shadows, disappearing at the first light of the morning. All I now think of is you, is we, and what we are together.

I look into your eyes, in those eyes that ravished me from the very first moment... I look for you, and in them I find all that stirs in my heart, as if they were a mirror of my soul. And I understand that you don't exist anymore, nor I do. It's just the two of us. Together.

I reach out and touch your cheek... I can no longer hold it down. It needs to touch you, to touch what you are: your eyes, your skin, your mouth... and, in them, that part of me that unconsciously I have always looked for; that part of me that I have always denied myself, and only now I've found.

I look into your eyes... I look for you... and find myself: the better part of me, that I didn't even think I possessed.

So this is... love?

.

**You think of love, when you think about me (Pensi all'amore, pensando a me)**

**Your heart is beating, tell me why (Ti batte il cuore, dimmi perché) **

**Your fears, your fragile dreams (Le paure che hai, i sogni incerti)**

**Don't be mistaken, they'll be forever yours (Non confonderti mai, saran tuoi sempre)**

**.**

_A:_

_So this is... love? _

_Feeling that, out from your arms, there is no other place in the world to call home; that I belong to these arms more than to this earth and this sky; that you are the light... while outside you I see only darkness. _

_It took us just a moment - the time to tear down the wall that stood between us, and that isolated our lives in our own little worlds - to find the universe of the two of us together. _

_And it's so beautiful, this universe, this infinite space, that it seems unreal. I'm almost afraid it would turn to be just one of my dreams. I'm afraid to wake up and find myself alone again. But even if it was just a dream, as long as it will go on, I'm going to live it right to the end. And I will enjoy every moment I will be allowed to. _

_But it is not a dream. Your hand on my face tells me that what we are experiencing is real. _

_My eyes are raised to fix yours: I want you, I want all of you. I want to feel that you belong to me, as I now know that I belong to you forever._

_So this is... love? _

_._

**Feel the love, hold me tight (Senti l'amore,stringiti a me)**

**Your heart is beating, tell me why (Ti batte il cuore, dimmi perché) **

**This time for us is short and precious (Questo tempo per noi è poco e prezioso) **

**It will pass, sooner or later, and won't return (Passerà, prima o poi, e non tornerà) **

.

K:

This is love, now I know. What we are living it's not a dream, but it's a reality as fragile as the time of this moon, which tomorrow will have already begun its wane.

We will not be allowed more than this moment we have carved out of our lives... Lives that sometimes we live as strangers, made of duties, appearances, formalities and necessities: our lives are part of a complicated world that we cannot change, too fragile the balance on which it stands; a single distraction of ours could lead it to ruin and we cannot, no... we cannot allow that. For too long we have fought and still fight.

But this moment... this moment is finally ours. There are only the two of us... and here and now we can take our masks away and be our true selves, even if only for this night.

So do not waste any more time! My arm around your waist does the only thing it should've already done so many nights ago: it pull you to me, against my chest, against my heart, there where you always belonged. And with the other hand on your face, I brush your lips, caress your breath. I rest my forehead against yours and close my eyes.

And if we keep silent, so close to each other, perhaps we can also pretend that the time will stop, even only to give us a little more time.

.

**If I hold you tighter (Se ti stringo un po' di più)**

**Dancing in the dark, in silence (Ballando al buio, in silenzio)**

**The time, the time will be gracious (Il tempo, il tempo sorriderà) **

**Dancing in the dark, in silence (ballando al buio in silenzio)**

_._

_A:_

_And while you hold me like this, even tighter to you, I can hear the silent melody that heads our steps. Your face is so close to mine that I can smell the scent of your breath. _

_Your fingers on my lips are like feathers, while softly they slide away, down my cheek, along my neck, and then stop behind my neck. _

_My eyes are closed, when my senses are inflamed by the most sublime feeling: when your lips touch mine, everything else disappears and it doesn't matter anymore. There are no more fears, duties and responsibilities. Now there are only you. And you are love. _

_You're the honey's flavor on my tongue, the inebriation of the wine in the limbs, the scent of the rose in the nostrils and all the sunset's shades before my eyes; you are the voice of the wind and sea; you're the touch of the grass under my bare feet, the silk's whish over my body and your hair's between my fingers. _

_Time, stop! Moon, stop! This moment belongs to my love, and it can't pass in vain._

**.**

**I kiss you softly, baby mine (Ti bacio piano, piccola mia) **

**I kiss the breath that carries away (Bacio il respiro che porta via)**

**Your fears, your fragile dreams (Le paure che hai, i sogni incerti)**

**I won't ever forget, they'll be forever (Non li scorderò mai, saran per sempre) **

.

K:

We have only this night for us... and all the nights to come. In the light of the day we'll hide, but in the dark of the night we will meet again.

The sun will not see what we have entrusted in silence to the moon.

Now we belong to each other. And even if sometimes our love will seem a fragile dream, we'll live it, in spite of everything. We'll handle it with care... and we'll keep it closer… like in a dance in the dark, in silence.

.

**If I hold you tighter (Se ti stringo un po' di più) **

**Dancing in the dark, in silence (Ballando al buio, in silenzio) **

**The time, the time will be gracious (Il tempo, il tempo sorriderà) **

**Dancing in the dark, in silence (Ballando al buio in silenzio) **

**In silence… in silence (In silenzio...in silenzio) **

**in silence… in silence (In silenzio...in silenzio) **


End file.
